Finding Comfort
by poofpoof
Summary: I started crying even harder when I pictured the look on his face when he died. All the love and sadness that manifested over our time apart and the sadness that we wouldn't have a future together was there. My cries were the loud, gasping kind that sounds like you're dying inside. Marshall turned me to face him, our knees pushing against each other. Our faces were inches apart.


**Hey guys. *Mini Story* When I was younger, like in 2010 younger, I had multiple accounts on this site that were a result of forgetting what the passwords were. So in regards to this story, it might actually be on this site already, just under my old account. However, I updated this one and made it sound A LOT better. But what can I say. I was only like 12.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I felt a cold arm slide around my waist. I didn't hear or see him come in. I couldn't see anything really, my eyes were red and swollen from crying. I knew exactly who it was right away. It was Marshall. He gently slid in behind me almost spooning me.

I was lying down in my bed with all the lights off; I was too exhausted to even try to get into my sleeping bag so I just slumped down on my bed.

Earlier that day Cake and I were on a peculiar quest to find a rare sword, and somehow we were lead to our dad in a cave.

He was alive and well, he said he left to keep us safe from a monster, but it still hurt to know he left.

Cake, my dad and I got into a battle with the huge demon monster that my dad was trying to protect us from, and my dad sacrificed himself to save me and cake.

This time he was gone, really gone. I saw the blade go through his heart, his carcass throw aside like it was nothing.

I started crying even harder when I pictured the look on his face when he died. All the love and sadness that manifested over our time apart and the sadness that we wouldn't have a future together was there.

My cries were the loud, gasping kind that sound like you're dying inside.

Marshall turned me to face him, our knees pushing against each other. Our faces were inches apart but I was to numb to care about how awkward this was. I kept my gaze low, not daring to meet his.

Marshall usually never came into my personal space because we were best friends, and he was a guy. He didn't want to cross any lines that would jeopardize our friendship. But this was different, I was hurting and he understood how it feels to lose someone so special to you.

I wanted him here, I needed him. Cake was in a bigger mess than I was; she went to Lord M to find comfort. We couldn't help each other; we were to upset too. I was glad that I didn't have to do this alone, that Marshall was with me.

He looked at me; I probably looked like a mess, boogers running all over my face, my eyes red (some of the swelling had gone down, I could see again), and my whole body quivering.

For a second a saw Marshalls eyes fall onto mine, I could see his filled with sorrow, and emptiness; almost pity. I never saw emotions in Marshall's eyes before; they were always dark and cynical, like someone robbed him of his whole being. As a vampire I guess someone did rob him of his whole being. Everything he cared about, his humanity, his life, it was all gone. Someone had taken all this from him; I never really put any thought into this about Marshall Lee before.

This new discovery made me feel even sadder, and more tears started to roll down my cheeks. Marshall gently readjusted my body putting me on my back and pulled me into him, him still on his side. He held me as close as he could get me; he started stroking my hair like my mom used to do. This always calmed me down and he knew it too. He knew everything about me: the price of being best friends.

He started to whisper, in his deep melodic voice. I loved hearing his voice; it was the only thing I loved more than adventuring.

"Shhh, its ok." He continued stroking my hair. If I was Cake I would probably be purring.

I never saw this side of Marshall before. He's usually destroying stuff or teasing me, never being serious. Even when we were fighting the giant rock beast and were beaten to the limits of life, he still joked. Sometimes I could see the worry behind this charade, but that was only, at most, extreme circumstances.

I stopped crying, not because of Marshalls actions, but because I was all out of tears; I was too exhausted to cry anymore. We lay there, looking into each other's eyes. Cake told me, when we watched the old movies, that when a woman is upset that they should never be in the same room with a guy that they care about.

I asked her why but she never said. I'm guessing it ended in something bad, but nothing bad could happen with me and Marshall Lee, Right?

"Are you ok?" Marshall asked, still in his hushed tone after moments of silence. Tearing me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm fine" you could hear the shaking in my voice, the unsteadiness. I sniffled. He looked at me worriedly. I moved so I was on my side, facing him again, even closer than the last time.

I got an actual look at him; he was wearing his normal ripped jeans and red and black plaid shirt. His hair, oh glob his hair; it was raven and fell in messy locks around his face. I loved it when he kept his hair like that, I didn't like when he changed it into weird things. The thought forced my lips into a weak smile at nothing in particular.

He must have seen the look on my face because he leaned down and kissed me. At first it surprised me, the sudden contact between our lips. When I realized what was happening and I kissed back. His lips were cold. They tasted of strawberries. He probably was eating strawberries before he came over, before he heard of the news. It got more passionate and loving; like years' worth of lust and heartbreak spilling over into that one kiss.

He pushed me onto my back again, this time he towered over me. I could feel his fangs; I wasn't afraid. I have been through almost everything with this vampire. He meant the world to me, I loved him. My fingers ran through his hair, his hand moved under my back pressing my body against his. He moved his other hand up and down my body, where ever the moment put it.

I broke the kiss, simply for the fact I needed oxygen. I panted slowly, while he kissed my neck.

When he was done he rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, Fionna the Human."

"I love you too, Marshall Lee the Vampire King."


End file.
